pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Darwin
Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III is the deuteragonist in The Amazing World of Gumball. He used to be Gumball's pet goldfish, but, one day, he grew legs and generally adapted to life outside of water, so he was adopted by the Watterson family. Appearance Darwin is an orange goldfish with arms and legs. His goldfish-shaped head takes up his entire body, with his fins and legs hanging down from it. He has retained his goldfish tail and fins, the latter of which he now uses as arms and hands. His legs are much longer than his body, ending with plain feet matching the color and texture of the rest of his body. Usually, though, he covers them with green and white sneakers. Darwin is also shown to have a bubbly butt on the back of his head, as revealed in the official trailer. A common misconception in Season 1 was that he also wore a black shirt, as well as pants, but, that was actually just a shadow cast by his big head. The inside of Darwin's mouth is red, and his tongue is orange-red. Darwin apparently has thick coatings of blubber, making him resistant to massive pain, as he is shown unharmed in "The Responsible," after a painful face-first slap on a concrete sidewalk from way up in the air. The blubber's depth is about the length of Gumball's arm, as shown in "The DVD," where Gumball had to sink his whole arm into Darwin's head just to reach his cheekbone. Darwin also thinks he has perfect skin as shown in "The DVD." Whenever Darwin's feet are bare, they are often pixelated, as in "The Meddler." However, sometimes they are not pixelated, as shown in "The Club," when he is swimming, in "The Goons," when he is toe wrestling Richard, and in "The Dream," when they end up in the mall without having his shoes on. In "The Dream," he says that he considers his feet worthy of a censor, because, it is the only place he wears clothes. In Season 2, Darwin gets a redesign. His black shadow is more transparent, almost to the point where it's not noticeable. Also, his legs get slightly fatter, and he loses one eyelash on each eye (two on each eye instead of three). Like Gumball, his eyes are more round. His voice also started to sound slightly deeper, and whenever he screams, his voice squeaks, probably due to Kwesi Boakye, his voice actor, entering puberty. In Season 3, Darwin's eyes are permanently round along with the rest of his family. Personality Darwin is a very happy and positive person. He always tries to see the best in most of the scenarios he's in, and in general, always tries to have a smile on his face. Not only does he desire to be happy, but he also desires to see others happy. His selfless acts of happiness can be seen in episodes such as "The Fan," "The Advice," and "The Stories." In all three episodes, he chooses to do the things he does in order to make a particular sad person happier. Darwin is also a very grateful person, as seen in "The Flower" and "The Night;" both episodes show Darwin not wanting much and just being happy with his current life. Darwin is also very optimistic; he expects the best in people, and he has a romantic and somewhat naive view on the world. His idealistic and naive viewpoints can be seen in "The Wicked," in which despite his brother's views and Mrs. Robinson's obvious malicious intent, he firmly believes that Mrs. Robinson is a good person at heart, and that there is a reason for her actions. Darwin has a strong sense of honesty; he also desires to tell the truth, no matter how much trouble it may cause. His strong sense of honesty can be seen in "The Shell" and "The Gift," in which he can't adhere to the simplest of Gumball's white lies. His honesty can also be seen in "The Words," in which his brutal honesty is a source of conflict for the episode. Darwin is also morally grounded in general; he's typically the one to stop his siblings from doing anything wrong, and he is slow to take "shady" approaches. Darwin's reluctance to do anything wrong can be seen in "The DVD," in which he tells Gumball not to pirate Alligators on a Train, opting for a more honest and cleaner route. This trait of Darwin is what causes Gumball to see him as a "moral guardian" as evidenced in "The Sidekick." Darwin is also very sensitive and empathetic. He is very affectionate of others, as seen in his interactions with his family, and specifically, Gumball, throughout the series. This love and affection may be a weakness of his, however, as a result, he is very possessive without his loved ones, and feels very lonely when not around them. Such is evidenced in "The Bros" and "The Burden," in which Penny's newfound relationship with Gumball makes him jealous, and presumably for the first time in his life, as suggested by the events of "The Flower." Despite Darwin's general happiness and positivity, he has been known to get angry at times when pushed beyond his limit. Although it is a side not often seen, "The Banana" and "The Words" both display what can occur when Darwin is angry. He can resort to senseless violence when given a reason to do so. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders Category:Battle Crashers